Barbie in Rock 'N Royals
Barbie in Rock 'N Royals is an upcoming movie by Rainmaker Entertainment. It will be released on Blu-ray, DVD and Digital HD UltraViolet on September 8, 2015 (US) and August 31, 2015 (UK). The soundtrack will be released in August on Amazon and is available now on iTunes. Official Description "GET READY TO ROCK! In this upbeat musical, Barbie™ stars as Princess Courtney, a modern princess whose world is turned upside down when she switches places with Erika, a famous rockstar. Two very different worlds collide when a mix-up sends Princess Courtney to Camp Pop and Erika, to Camp Royalty. While the leaders of the rival camps try to correct the mix-up, both Courtney and Erika learn to adjust to the different worlds and have fun while making new, unexpected friends. When the girls learn both camps are at risk of shutting down, they must embrace their differences, find their true voices, and come together for an epic sing-off that shows anything is possible when you dare to dream big!" Cast Starring the Voices Of *Kelly Sheridan - Princess Courtney and Svetlana Petranova *Chiara Zanni - Erika Juno *Bethany Brown - Princess Genevieve and Allegra James *Devyn Dalton - Zia *Michael Dobson - Finn Oxford *Brynna Drummond - Princess Aubray *Rayna *Alessandro Juliani - Clive and Prince Reginald *Peter Kelamis - Eddie *Omari Newton - Marcus *Ingrid Nilson - Sloane *Nicole Oliver - Lady Anne *Princess Olivia and Stevie *Shaun Smyth - Phillip Featuring the Voices Of *Adrian Petriw - Prince Edmund *Rachel Beck - Junior camper *Michael Strusievici - Junior camper *Alyssa Swales - Junior camper *Gabriella Turner - Junior camper DVD and Blu-ray The DVD includes English, Spanish, French and Portuguese as language options. The Blu-ray includes English, Spanish, French, Portuguese, German, Italian, Dutch and Russian as language options. Scene Selection # Bon Voyage # Gotta Get To Camp # Royal Mixup # Brand New Sound # A Sing Off # What If I Shine # When You're a Princess # Find Yourself In The Song # It's a Bet # Final Mashup # And The Winner Is... # What If I Shine Remix Bonus Features *"What if I Shine Remix" Music Video *"Raise Our Voices" Music Video *Rock 'N Royals Motion Comic What a Day Songs (Movie order) # Gotta Get To Camp # Brand New Sound # What If I Shine # When You're a Princess # What If I Shine (Reprise) # Find Yourself in the Song # Unlock Your Dreams # Finale Mash Up # Gotta Get To Camp (Reprise) # What If I Shine Remix # Raise Our Voices Videos Rock 'N Royals Official Teaser Rock 'N Royals Official Trailer Rock 'N Royals "What If I Shine" Music Video Rock 'N Royals "Raise Our Voices" Music Video Trivia *Descriptions for the Mega Bloks merchandise for the movie say Princess Courtney and Erika are named Emma and Harper instead. *There are portraits of Alexandra Privet and Duchess Amelia in Lady Anne's office. Also Known As *German - Barbie: Eine Prinzessin im Rockstar Camp (Barbie: A princess in Rockstar Camp) *Italian - Barbie: Principessa Rock (Barbie: Princess Rock) *Albanian - Barbi: Princesha e Rokut (Barbie: Princess Rock) *Czech - Barbie v Rock'n Royals *Polish - Barbie: Rockowa Księżniczka (Barbie Rock Princess) *Hungarian - Barbie a Rocksztár Hercegnő (Rock Star Barbie the Princess) *Spanish - Barbie: Campamento Pop (Barbie : Camping Pop) *Spanish - Barbie en el campamento de princesas (Barbie princesses camp) *Greek - Barbie η Πριγκίπισσα και η Ροκ Σταρ (Barbie: The Princess & The Rock Star) *French - Barbie: Rock et Royales (Barbie: Rock and Royal) *Dutch - Barbie in een Popsterrenkamp (Barbie in a Pop Stars Camp) *Finnish - Barbie Prinsessa rokkiseikkailussa (Barbie Princess rock adventure) *Russian - Барби- рок-принцесса (Barbi- rock princess) *Portuguese - Barbie Princesa Rock Star (Princess Barbie Rock Star) *Swedish - Barbie i Rock 'n Royals: Prinsessa på rockäventyr (Barbie in the Rock 'n Royals : Princess on the rock adventure) *Chinese - 芭比之公主和摇滚训练营 (Barbie Princess and the rock camp) *Turkish - Barbie Prenses ve Rock Star (Barbie Princess and Rock Star) External Links *Press release *Official website Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Barbie in Rock 'N Royals Category:Musicals Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Entertainment